The Night That Changed It All
by CASEY AND MEARA FOREVER
Summary: It was a drunken hookup at an Imagine Dragons Concert. But when Meara moves to Casey's Texas neighborhood, will sparks fly? Rated M for language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

The Night That Changed It All

PROLOGUE

She stumbled into the bathroom, his lips on hers the whole time. It was passionate, fiery, and sparked some unfamiliar emotion in her stomach.

Drunkenly, he hoisted her onto the bathroom counter as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She ran her hands under his shirt, his body shuddering the whole time. His slender hands ran through her hair messily, grasping strands and twirling them around his finger.

She moaned against his mouth, gasping for air. She had kissed boys before, but never like this. Never had there been so much passion, so much fire.

They removed each others' clothes quickly, hastily. Soon they were simply a tangle of legs, a joined body. And it was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

The Night That Changed It All

CHAPTER 1

"UGHHHH," Casey groaned, awakening from his drunken stupor. His head was spinning and he felt as though he was going to vomit.

A small voice chuckled at him from the other side of his room. Casey's head whipped around so fast that he thought it would fall off.

"Joan? What are you doing here?"

Joan smirked. "Well," he began in his thickly-accented voice, "I've been here all night at the request of your parents. They were probably worried because I literally had to carry you home last night, you were so drunk."

"Wait, what? What happened last night?" Casey felt so confused, he couldn't remember anything.

Joan's smirk grew wider. "The concert? The Imagine Dragons concert?"

Casey's eyes grew wide as he recalled the previous night's events. The concert. The shots that he had downed. The girl -

The girl! Casey tried to recall her appearance. She had been beautiful, like a little angel. Her name had sounded something like Kira, although he couldn't remember precisely what it was. She had had brunette hair, like the color of honey. It had been so soft. He remembered her face, and her tinkling laugh.

"Joan," Casey said slowly. "What exactly happened with that - girl, last night?"

Joan chuckled softly. "Do I really have to tell ya, Casey?"

Shit. Oh, shit.

He needed to lie down.

"CAAAAAASEY!"

Fuck. What could his mother possibly _want? _

"Yeah, Mom?" He called back tiredly.

"The new neighbors! We're going over to their house for dinner!"

Shit. Right. The new neighbors. They had arranged to have dinner at their house tonight.

"I'll be ready in half an hour," Casey replied. He looked sorrowfully at Joan. "Sorry buddy. Looks like this is your cue to leave."

Joan smiled and ruffled Casey's hair. "'Ight. See you in school tomorrow." He exited Casey's room, shutting the door behind him.

Groaning, Casey got up and stumbled into the bathroom. He let the hot shower jets wash away all his worries, and when he stepped out of the shower, he felt a thousand times more relaxed.

He threw on his favorite pair of black skinny jeans, black 'Pugs Not Drugs!' hoodie, and high-top Converse sneakers. He ran his hands through his hair, mussing it up a bit. It was a good thing he had taken that shower, otherwise he'd have to show up at the neighbors' house with sex hair.

He walked downstairs, grinning when his little pug, Dylan, bounded up to him. "Hey buddy!" He tickled the pug, laughing as Dylan pretended to convulse on the ground.

"Casey," his mother said, putting on her coat. "Come on."

He stood up, giving Dylan one last pet before walking out the door with his mother and father.

They began walking briskly down the street. "They have a daughter," Casey's mother said suddenly. "She's around your age, maybe a year or two younger. She's a senior in high school."

Casey nodded in response, not really paying attention. He didn't care. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go back home and sleep.

They walked up the pathway to a large, Victorian-style house. Casey raised his eyebrows as he rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" yelled a chiming voice. It sounded kinda… familiar.

Casey shook his head. He was going crazy.

The door swung open suddenly, revealing a girl with messy hair wearing a plaid shirt, green scarf, and jeans. Her eyes widened as they landed on Casey.

Casey almost fell over.

It was her. The girl from the concert.

"Hi, Meara!" his parents greeted her, walking into the large house.

Fuck.

Casey followed his parents, refusing to make eye contact with the girl, 'Meara'. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, he could see her cheeks were burning.

This was going to be quite an awkward night.


End file.
